Always For You
by Merlinfanatic77
Summary: When Merlin reveals his magic to Arthur ,saving Camelot, Arthur banishes him. When Arthur kills Freya again, ensuring her eternal banishment, Morgana arrives with a death wish for him. Will Merlin help Arthur, or will hurt and emotions blind him?
1. Chapter One: The quiet before the storm

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan-fiction, and I'm a little nervous. I've read a lot of reveal – fics, so if I accidentally use anyone else's ideas, here's my apology in advance. I'm dedicating this to my friend, DeaththeKidKat. She's always there for me, and it's because of her that this story is up. Thanks also to A Flame By Any Other Name and MamzelleHermy.**

**This scene takes place after season four. Morgana has recovered and has Alithusa on her side. If you could all review at the end, that would be great. I'm always up for suggestions. I can honestly say that I don't know how long this story will be. Although I'm pretty sure about what I am going to do, your suggestions can play a big part in those decisions, so please review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter one: The Quiet Before the Storm**

"Let's have you, lazy daisy!" Merlin opened Arthur's heavy, velvet drapes, letting the morning's sunshine pour in.

"Ugh…" Arthur groaned. "Why do you always say that when you get me up?"

Merlin grinned. "I could say rise and shine, or better get up and going, or –" He paused, and a maniac smile appeared on his face, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.-"

"Never mind." Arthur shoved a pillow over his face and buried deeper into the covers, not wanting to wake up to another hectic day.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to do it the hard way." Merlin muttered. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Merlin walked over to the king's bed, eyebrows raised, and literally dragged Arthur onto the floor, where his friend lay in an undignified heap. To complete the picture, one solitary sock that had been on the bed, fell directly onto Arthur's head.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh as Arthur picked the sock off of his face and threw it at Merlin, shooting daggers at his servant.

"Will there be anything else, my lord?"

That did it.

Arthur's hand groped around until it found its target – a goblet. Merlin ducked, and the goblet flew over his head. "Years of practice do pay off." Merlin muttered to himself.

Taking pity on his king, Merlin offered his arm to his friend, rolling his eyes in the process. Arthur gladly accepted the help and stood up, stretching.

As Merlin helped Arthur into his clothes and armor, He purposefully put on some pieces of armor too tight – payment for mucking out the stables yesterday.

"Not to tight Merlin. You don't want to kill me." Arthur grunted.

"Sorry. I'll go fetch your breakfast, sire."

"Idiot." Arthur muttered. He reached over to the place his goblet normally was. As he, not comprehending that he picked nothing up, thrust his arm at Merlin, nothing came out of his hand, resulting in a stupid looking Arthur and a smirking Merlin.

Before Arthur could comment, Merlin headed off towards the kitchens, muttering "Prat!" under his breath.

**~ break ~**

Merlin was scrubbing Arthur's armor in his chambers, completely exhausted. Arthur had been working him to the bone for the past few days, and Merlin felt as if he was about to drop dead, he was so tired.

"So much for 'best friend' ", the warlock muttered under his breath. Why did he always get stuck with the worst of the chores? It couldn't be merely a coincidence! Well, not unless that coincidence just happened to be Arthur… Enough was enough! Merlin deserved a small break! He glanced around; no-one was watching him. "mundare arma cito" The armor quickly cleaned itself. Merlin smirked. He didn't normally cheat on his chores, but he felt he needed a break. Life was tiresome. He sighed. Now he could rest for just a few moments, reveling in the complete peace of-

"Get up you _lazy idiot!_" Arthur shoved Merlin with his boot.

"Sorry, sire." Merlin replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. So much for getting a small break. "Do you need help with something?"

"There's a council meeting. I expect you to be there in five minutes." Arthur stormed off.

"Mean, inconsiderate, prat." Merlin muttered.

"I heard that!"

**Did you like it? Hate it? I know it's a bit rushed, but this story is mostly about Arthur's reaction to Merlin's magic. I have at least three more chapters written. If you guys like this, I'll post them. Please leave a review. I'll give you a virtual Collin Morgan if you do!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Battle Begins

**Chapter Two: The Battle Begins**

'_It is time_.' Morgana's voice sent chills up Merlin's spine as he was jolted awake. '_Morgana_!' His sleepy brain wasn't functioning completely, but her voice still rang loud bells in his mind. As he struggled into a sitting position, Merlin's mind was frantically working to come up with a plan. Still thinking, Merlin jumped out of bed and hurriedly threw on some clothes. "Gauis!" He shouted, running down the stairs.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gauis asked irritably. It was an hour before dawn. Although Merlin could usually sleep in a little later, Gauis was nearly always up early, making breakfast and mixing potions for the next day.

"I-I heard her. I heard Morgana!"

All snappishness was erased from Gauis's voice, replaced with evident concern. "But, I've been awake for half an hour, and I haven't heard anything unusual."

"It wasn't out loud, Gauis. It was in my head." Merlin's eyes were wide with fear and recognition. "She's on her way to Camelot! I need to tell Arthur!"

Before Gauis could stop him, the raven-haired warlock dashed out of the room, determined on finding Arthur. Fast.

~ break ~

Morgana glanced around at the army of sorcerers she had gathered.

"We are gathered here today," She began, "To take what is rightfully ours. (By which she meant 'hers',) Uther Pendragon killed many innocents, and now it is time for revenge!"

Morgana's followers grew wild. "Long live the queen! Long live the queen!" They shouted.

Morgana's cold features twisted into a smirk.

~ break ~

"Arthur," Merlin panted, "I need to-" The alarm bells suddenly sounded just as loudly as the ones that had been pounding in Merlin's head. "-tell you something." Merlin finished.

Arthur jumped out of his bed, sword drawn. "Why is-!"

"That's what I came to tell you!" Merlin butted in.

"What happened?" Before Arthur could wonder about how Merlin arrived before the guards sounded the alarm, Merlin frantically shouted "Morgana is right outside the city!"

As Arthur fully grasped what Merlin had just said, the young warlock hastily grabbed a shirt and tossed it to Arthur. The young king jumped out of bed, threw on the garment, and dashed out the door, Merlin following right behind. On their way to the council chambers, the two friends met up with Sir Leon. "Sire, she's outside our gates! Our men are at their posts, but we need to strategize, if even for just a few minutes."

"Agreed." Arthur tried to act calm, but Merlin could tell that he was nervous at confronting his half-sister.

When Arthur pushed open the doors to the council chambers, he found that most of the members were already there, plotting for the on-coming battle. Arthur quickly joined them, pointing out weak points and where they should attack.

Merlin's mind was in a heated battle. He knew that Camelot couldn't hold off Morgana on its own, but he couldn't bear the thought of Arthur hating him. '_What if Arthur's not ready? What if he kills me? What if-NO, This isn't about me and what I may or may not want'. _He thought to himself. '_This is about Camelot." _His mind made up, Merlin slowly made his way towards Arthur.

"Arthur, there's something I have to tell you."

"Not now Merlin!"

"But I can help win this battle."

"You can help by being quiet!"

"But!-"

"Isn't there something you're supposed to being doing right now? Why don't you go help Gauis?"

"Yes, sire." Dejected, Merlin slowly walked back towards his mentor's chambers, a solitary tear trickling down his cheek.

It was probably a good thing he hadn't told Arthur, anyhow. If Arthur wanted him to leave this bad, he probably didn't care a bit for the warlock. Merlin leaned against the cold wall and slowly slid his back down it. Now seated on the ground, he wrapped his skinny arms around his knees, buried his head, and tried not the cry.

That's when he heard the scream.


	3. Chapter Three: She Strikes

**I hope this chapter is okay. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Chapter Three: She Strikes **

An older man hobbled along, trying to reach his house. He was a good man, one who only tried to help. His name was Diantunis. He was a healer who often gave the poor free remedies. He told stories to the little children. He ladled soup into invalid's mouths.

Morgana, herself, sent a wave of magic that flew him through the air. He landed on the ground with a thump. His old bones couldn't take it.

He died, praying that Morgana and her kind would be saved from evil. He prayed for their well-being, the ones who killed him and his family.

A little girl with big brown eyes ran, screaming, away from a sorcerer whose hand was stretched out.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she cried.

Nobody heard her.

The sorcerer, eyes gleaming gold, sent a wave of fire at her.

Fire licked at her hair. She fell to the ground, screaming, while the sorcerer chuckled.

She was only five.

Luckily, Merlin saw.

He saw the sorcerer.

Saw the spell.

Saw the girl, so sweet, so innocent.

He saw it all.

The sorcerer never knew what hit him. All he knew was that he was done for.

And, he was right.

As Merlin ran towards the girl, he searched through the crowd, looking for one person… his other half… Arthur.

Merlin gathered the girl in his arms and broke into a run.

The fire had burned out by then, and she seemed alright for the most part.

He didn't have time to set her down.

He didn't have time to think.

He didn't have time for anything.

Before. She. Struck.

**How was it? Please review! :D ~ MF**


	4. Chapter Four:

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But, I've been focusing on my other story, Invisible. Also, I have no beta, so please forgive my mistakes. This is the last part of my EXTREMELY long prologue. I know it's short, but if I get five more reviews, I'll update Wednesday. If I get any more than that, I'll update tonight or tomorrow. I hope you guys like it!

Chapter seven : Betrayal and Hurt

It was five minutes after Mordred had left. An awkward silence had taken place in which Merlin was panicking, Morgana was scheming, and Arthur was getting angrier and angrier. He finally processed all of this new information. Soon, Arthur could hold back no longer. He screamed. "I can't believe you! You betrayed me! I thought you were my friend! "

"Arthur, I"

"I don't want to heart any excuses. Get out of my sight!"

"But-"  
"Now!"

Tears ran down Merlin's cheeks. Finally, he looked up. "Goodbye, Morgana."

"I hope I'll see you soon!." Morgana smiled. She ran to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. No-one saw her plunge a dagger into his back. Merlin let out an agonized scream.

"You-you betrayed me!"

"As you did me!" She spat back.

Morgana had never truly n=been sincere. It was all a pretense. Merlin felt like such a fool.

Arthur couldn't see clearly. All he could see was that Merlin was still there.

"Go away, or I will personally kill you!"

Merlin held a hand to his back. Blood laced his fingers.

"Yes, sire." He said meekly.

Arthur's vision became clear right before Merlin left. As hard as he tried in years to come, he could never wipe the image from his memory. Merlin's figure was covered in blood. Tears and sweat mingled on his face. Agony, stronger than Arthur had ever seen, was portrayed on his face. And then, Merlin swirled away in a cyclone, similar to Mordred's, but golden, a hand to his back, and a look of compete agony and sadness etched across his face.

Again, SO sorry about the shortness! Please accept my humblest apologies. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! It just takes a second, and it makes my day. Thanks so much! ~ Merlinfantic77


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating too frequently, but my fans for Invisible were begging me to write a sequel for the story, so I did that instead of this yesterday. *smiles sheepishly* But, have fast I update is up to you. (See the chart at the end) Well, all I can say is… READ ON! :D**

Chapter eight: Forever (or Crimson)

King Arthur paced in his chambers. Everyone knew not to disturb him. Even Gwaine and Gwen didn't approach him. They knew he needed to be alone.

'I'm such a fool!' He thought. 'True, Merlin might have… magic.' Arthur mentally shuddered at the thought. 'But, he is still my fr-I should have at least listened to the whole story.' He corrected himself. Merlin was _not _his friend anymore, or so he thought. 'Now he's gone… forever. I'll never see him again.'

It was the following morning. After Merlin had left, Morgana had surprisingly vanished. Arthur had sunk to his knees, stunned, for hours. This was when Merlin would normally come and cheer Arthur up. He always seemed to make everything all right. Now he was gone… forever.

Merlin spun and spun. Gold sparks swirled around him in a glittering spiral. They gently lowered him to the ground. Where was he? He rubbed his head. Then, he remembered. It all came back to him-Morgana's betrayal… Arthur's hatred… the dagger… the dagger! Merlin's hand flew to his back. He could feel the ornate hilt. Merlin clenched his teeth and pulled. It took all of his self-control to not scream. The pain was overwhelming his senses. Crimson blood flowed out of the wound and trickled down his back, saturating his thread-bare tunic.

Merlin murmured a weak healing spell. The wound wasn't completely better, but the wound was some-what healed. His strength was leaving him. Dizziness was setting in. His thoughts were jumbled, disoriented.

'Arthur… Camelot… magic!'

Those were the last things he thought before he slipped into the welcoming darkness.

Three months later…

Arthur sat at the head of the council table, eyes red and drooping. He had been acting like Uther after Morgana had betrayed him, but worse, much worse. It was only the mortal danger that Camelot was in that had him even at the meeting.

"Are you sure, Gauis, that we can't defeat the wyvern with spears and arrows? What about all of the other times that we defeated creatures of magic?"

Gauis gulped. "That's because Merlin was secretly… um… helping."

"So… without a sorcerer, we're doomed?" Arthur practically shouted.

"I'm afraid so, sire."

Arthur's rage was gone, replaced by hopelessness. "But what sorcerer would want to help us? He'd have to be stupid!"

Gauis mentally smirked. "I know a warlock who has been called an idiot. He is extremely loyal and wants only to help you. I'm sure he would help."

"Sounds perfect! What's his name?"

"It's… Merlin, sire."

"But, I-I yelled at him, and he's probably dead, and it's all my fault…. And, even if he is alive and wanting to help, is he even powerful enough?"

"Sire, Merlin has secretly served you for years, not getting the glory. All he has ever done has been for you. Merlin is stronger than you think. If he thinks there's even the slightest chance that you will forgive him, he will fight to survive… for you. As for your last question, Merlin_ is_ the most powerful warlock to ever live, remember?"

"And all of this time… he was a servant… for me." Arthur murmured.

All of the people in the council chambers had been completely shocked about Arthur and Gauis's conversation. Only a few of the people in the room had been told the truth about Merlin. Most of the people had been told that he was visiting his mother. But, they had no further time to puzzle these knew thoughts.

Arthur's brow furrowed. "I will think of this later. We ride at dawn."

**Hey guys! No, I haven't been wiped off the face of the earth! I have been SO busy with my other stories. Here's a little chart to help you guys know when I'll update.**

**1 review = update in a week**

**2 reviews = update in half of a week**

**3 reviews = update in 3 days**

**4 reviews = update In 2 days**

**5 reviews = update in a day**

**6 reviews = update that day**

Thanks so much for putting up with me and reading my stories! You guys are amazing! ~ Merlinfanatic77


	6. Chapter 6

I KNOW! This is EXTREEMELY short! But, unlike Fate and Destiny Collide, I don't have this planned out. Please review! You guys are SPLE-DIC-U-ROUS! :D READ ON!

Chapter nine: Only Hope (or Haunted-I'm obsessed with giving second titles. LOL!)

Arthur walked down the castle's stone steps with blood-shot eyes. He hadn't slept a wink last night. Whenever he closed his eyes, the image of Merlin, bloodied and alone, filled his eyes. The vision haunted him, night after night. Arthur shuddered. He hoped with all of his might that the vision was just a dream, because… Merlin was their _only_ hope. Elyan and Leon met Arthur at the bottom of the steps.

"Sire." They said, eyes down-cast.

Arthur nodded in response, his thoughts elsewhere. They made their way to Percival and Gwaine.

Since Arthur had told The Knights of the Round Table what had really happened to Merlin, Gwaine had pretty much ignored Arthur. To say he was furious is an understatement. While he still went to training sessions, Gwaine no-longer called Arthur "Princess" or anything for that matter. He had given up on his king.

Gwaine nodded at Arthur. "Ready?" He asked Leon.

Leon looked at Arthur. He didn't look like he'd be commanding anybody for a while. "Yes." He said.

The knights mounted their horses and made their way out of Camelot, in search of their friend.

~ break ~

Merlin rubbed his head. Where was he? Where was the cave?

Then, he saw her.

"Freya" He breathed.

Hey guys! I am SO sorry I haven't updated sooner, but we are going on vacation tomorrow, and everything is SO hectic! Hopefully, I'll be able to update more tomorrow. Please review! It makes me want to update instead of read. :D ~ Merlinfanatic77


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! WHAT A RESPONSE! Because you guys reviewed SO much, I decided to give you a little gift to show my appreciation – AN UPDATE! :D I hope you like it! And remember… REVIEW! Well, what are you waiting for? READ ON! :D **

Chapter ten: Magical Moments

"_Freya." He breathed. _

"Merlin! You're awake!" Freya rushed over and tenderly kissed him. As she pulled back, merlin saw tears in her eyes. "I thought you were dead."

"Aren't we?" Merlin's brow furrowed. Freya had died years ago… by Arthur's hand. And, Merlin had been near death before he woke up next to his love.

"No." Freya smiled - something that Merlin had dearly missed. "We are in a city called Miran."

"How far is it from Camelot?"

"It is… far. Look around you."

Merlin looked around the small hut they were in. It didn't seem like anything special.

"Not here. Look out the window." Freya smiled shyly.

Merlin climbed out of the bed. He didn't feel injured at all! He walked over to the window and pulled back the thread-bare curtains. Wow! He was in a town. Everywhere, in the streets, in the shops, and in the homes, people used magic. Merlin could both see and sense it.

"Wow!" He breathed.

"You're our king." Freya touched his arm and looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not sure how I got here, but everyone here has magic. As the most powerful warlock and leader of the druids, you are the best choice for our king. And, being so compassionate, we know you will be a fair ruler.

"How did I get here?" Merlin asked, finally coming to his senses some-what.

"I don't know. I found you injured, right outside town. When I realized it was you, I quickly healed you with my magic and brought you here."

"Is this your house?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. You can stay here until your castle is re-furnished."

"But, I don't want to live in a castle! I need to get back to Arthur…"

"He has rejected you… for now. Please, stay here.

Merlin looked into Freya's eyes. He could not refuse her. "Alright, but only for a little bit. And, you have to move in to… as my queen." Merlin unrolled his clenched fist, revealing a silver ring inscribed with druid words that he had produced with magic. It read _Forever United_ "It has been so difficult living without you. I cannot bear to do it again! I never want to leave your side again. Will you marry me?"

Freya nodded, not able to speak. Merlin slid the ring onto her finger and gathered her in his arms, passionately kissing her.

**BTW – Miran means "Wonder" in Latin. So, what did you think? Was it alright? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! You guys are THE BEST! Luv ya! ~ Merlinfanatic77 **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! The first thing I want to say is an explanation. In this story's summary, it says that YEARS LATER, Arthur asks for Merlin's help. I realized in like the third chapter that Merlin and Arthur would change TOO MUCH in that amount of time, particularly when I said how Arthur was looking in the second to last chapter. So, instead of years, it will be around half a year. If you don't like this new twist, let me know, and I might change it. I want to keep you happy! I would have changed the summary, but I don't know how. Anywho, I hope you LOVE this chapter, and I'm so glad you guys like the last one. Thanks SO MUCH for reviewing! You guys are amazing! Special thanks to Ellena Tyler, readernurse, Sherlockedholmes, luna sage, Blood thirst animal, and Tango Dancer. I'm sorry if you reviewed, and I didn't mention you. You know who you are! I'll try to include you in my next AN! The idea for the city wad inspired when I swimming, so don't thank me. Thank the person that invented swimming pools! LOL! :D Well, what do I always say?... READ ON!

Chapter eleven: King of Miran

The sleep-deprived king and his knights had been riding for days. They hadn't seen any signs of Merlin's trail, which was strange. Merlin was usually clumsy and careless. But, the knights didn't dwell on this thought for long.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Gwaine asked Leon for the_ hundredth_ time that day.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then, how much longer will we be on the bloody road?" Gwaine exploded. He had been cooped up in the saddle all day, and he was as dangerous as a tiger in a cage.

"We don't know, Gwaine." Leon said, exasperated.

Arthur just stared into space. He had become a shadow of his former self – an empty shell that needed to be filled… with Merlin.

Leon sighed. It was going to be a long night,

~ break ~

Merlin took in a deep breath and let it out. This was it. Today, he would become king. Merlin but his lip nervously.

'I'm not ready.' He thought. 'I'm too inexperienced. I-'

Merlin's thoughts were cut off when Aglain, a druid he had come to know, touched his arm. "Ready?" He asked.

Merlin forced himself to nod, even though he felt like he was about to lose his breakfast. Had Arthur felt this way before his coronation?

"Come on." Henry led Merlin into the throne room.

People, some Merlin knew and some he didn't, stood, waiting for the coronation to begin. Merlin gulped and stepped onto the platform that had an elaborate, gold throne on it. The throne was inscribed with druid words.

Merlin's eyes darted from person to person before resting on someone – Freya. They smiled at each other. Then, the coronation began.

George, the elderly druid picked to coronate Merlin, held an elaborate crown encrusted with jewels above Merlin's head.

"Do you so solemnly swear to protect all magical people with the best of your abilities?"

Merlin clenched his sweaty hands. "I do."

"And, do you so solemnly swear to uphold the laws of this land and be just and merciful in all that you do?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I crown you Emrys, king of Miran."

How was it? Did I do it all right? *bites nails* Please, please review! You guys are the only reason I write, and I love to hear from you! Thanks so much if you did review! You guys are THE BEST! Luv ya! ~ Merlinfantic77


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! First of all, since the chapters were combined in the prologue, it works out weird now. Although the chapter is really eleven, the table of contents says it's chapter eight. What do you want me to do? Should I match up the real chapters to the chapter bar, or should I keep it the way it is? Does this even make any sense? **

**Thanks for alerting – Moonlightchild1011, Catori Simone Winston, and Umbra Wolfe, **

**Thanks for favoriting - Sheila90, Catori Simone Winston, and PrincessFreya, **

And, most importantly, thanks for reviewing - Ellena Tyler, writergirl142, bubzchoc, readernurse, MerlinFan1996, Sherlockedholmes, Catori Simone Winston, saroura92, Bookwormefm, and DeaththeKidKat

**You guys are amazing! This chapter is for YOU! I got major inspiration. There will be MAJOR Merlin whump! Please review. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY want to update, because I have the BEST idea EVER! But, I can't update until you review, so PLEASE DO! Luv ya! Read on! :D **

Chapter twelve: Moving On

Merlin bit into a juicy, red apple and grinned. He had been king for three months now, and the people loved him. He had set up a scrying dish in his room, and he constantly watched Camelot. He had eliminated the wyvern without anyone realizing he was there. Then, he escaped, back to the lake. Yes, the lake. That was where Miran was located. It was a kind of pre-Albion. Merlin was waiting for Morgana to attack Camelot. He would be ready, and maybe, just maybe, he could then prove where his true loyalties lied. For now, he would enjoy the time he had with Freya. The thought of her brought another smile to his lips. They would be married tomorrow! Merlin took another but of his apple and put an arm around his wife to-be. They were in his chambers. Merlin was telling Freya about all of the adventures he had had with Arthur and the knights; how many times he had sacrificed things and saved Camelot without anyone knowing. It felt good getting it off his shoulders. One of the things that Merlin had found out from Freya was that her curse was gone. In its place, she had the power to shape-shift into a black panther. But, she had complete control over her body, then, and she could pick the times she wanted to become the cat. Merlin tossed the apple sore out the window. He grabbed Freya's hand and just sat there for an hour. Then, they went for a walk. They would enjoy the time they had together.

~ break ~

King Arthur stared out the window. It had been three months since he and the knights had returned from searching for Merlin. Obviously, Merlin wanted to be left alone. Gauis had been sure that Merlin was the person who mysteriously defeated the creature, being a dragon lord and all. Arthur just wasn't sure why he disappeared right after. Did he hate Arthur? Would he never forgive him for banishing him? Arthur's brow furrowed. He didn't deserve someone as good as Merlin – someone who helped those that persecuted him. Arthur sighed. There's nothing he could do about Merlin. He would just have to… move on.

How was it? If you have any ideas on what you think will happen or what you want to happen, please pm me. Don't review them, because I don't want to spoil it for everyone else. And, remember, REVIEW! :D Thanks so much for reading this! ~ Merlinfanatic77


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I would like to thank you for **

**Reviewing - Ellena Tyler, saroura92, Jossy99, writergirl142, bubzchoc, Sherlockedholmes, proud of PJO obsession, **

**Alerting - tkell97, ziggykat12, SangLeGuira, proud of PJO obsession, **

**Favoriting - Nini03, **

**You guys are A-MA-ZING! You deserve this chapter, so here it is! Enjoy! **

Chapter thirteen: Till Death Do Us Part

Freya floated down the isle like a gentle breeze, smelling of strawberries. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid. She wore a purple dress that was made of many layers. It had lace cuffs, flowing skirts, and a tight bodice.

Merlin stood all in black, except for a midnight-blue cloak. His raven hair was still tousled, looking as if he had just been sleeping. His untamable hair would always stay the same.

Two thrones sat side by side. One was golden with a bronze dragon on it. The other was silver. Purple veins and blue veins were entwined on it. Both were inscribed with druid words, and they were encrusted with jewels of all different colors.

A glow surrounded the couple. It was an aura no-one else could penetrate. Freya and Merlin were in complete bliss. Well, at least Freya was. Merlin couldn't stop thinking about Arthur.

He wished with all of his heart that Arthur could be there. But, he knew it was impossible. Arthur didn't want to ever see Merlin again. There was no doubt about that. He thought Merlin was pure evil. Yes, that's what he was – a horrible, evil, monster! He shook the thought from his mind. He would think of this later. It wasn't fair to Freya. This was their special day. The least Merlin could do was share it with her. Merlin plastered on a smile. For Freya's sake, he would act happy.

A high priest came up to preside over the ceremony. Merlin and Freya had already memorized their vows. They didn't need him. He just had to make the final declaration.

Merlin's blue eyes found Freya's green, and he said with conviction,

"I ,Merlin, take thee Freya to my wedded wife,

to have and to hold

from this day forward,

for better for worse,

for richer for poorer,

for fairer or fouler,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death do us part,"

A smile tugged at Freya's lips. She replied with a soft yet firm voice.

"I ,Freya, take thee Merlin to my wedded wife,

to have and to hold

from this day forward,

for better for worse,

for richer for poorer,

for fairer or fouler,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death do us part,"

"I give this ring as a token of my love for you." Merlin slipped a simple silver ring on her finger.

"I give this ring as a token of adoration of you." Freya slide his ring on her finger.

Then, the high priest said, "Then I declare you husband in wife. Merlin, you may now kiss your bride."

And, with these words, Merlin kissed his bride. And, they became one.

OK, I know that there is a LOT of Freya/Merlin nonsense. These chapters look just like fillers, but they are VERY important! Trust me! You'll understand what I mean in a few chapters. I'm not sure if I did the wedding right, but oh well. Medieval weddings weren't like ours anyway. :D Please review! I really want to update soon, but it is all in YOUR hands! ~ Merlinfanatic77


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, I would like to thank you for **

**Reviewing - Ellena Tyler, saroura92, Jossy99, writergirl142, bubzchoc, Sherlockedholmes, proud of PJO obsession, **

**Alerting - tkell97, ziggykat12, SangLeGuira, proud of PJO obsession, **

**Favoriting - Nini03, **

**You guys are A-MA-ZING! You deserve this chapter, so here it is! Enjoy! **

Chapter thirteen: Till Death Do Us Part

Freya floated down the isle like a gentle breeze, smelling of strawberries. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid. She wore a purple dress that was made of many layers. It had lace cuffs, flowing skirts, and a tight bodice.

Merlin stood all in black, except for a midnight-blue cloak. His raven hair was still tousled, looking as if he had just been sleeping. His untamable hair would always stay the same.

Two thrones sat side by side. One was golden with a bronze dragon on it. The other was silver. Purple veins and blue veins were entwined on it. Both were inscribed with druid words, and they were encrusted with jewels of all different colors.

A glow surrounded the couple. It was an aura no-one else could penetrate. Freya and Merlin were in complete bliss. Well, at least Freya was. Merlin couldn't stop thinking about Arthur.

He wished with all of his heart that Arthur could be there. But, he knew it was impossible. Arthur didn't want to ever see Merlin again. There was no doubt about that. He thought Merlin was pure evil. Yes, that's what he was – a horrible, evil, monster! He shook the thought from his mind. He would think of this later. It wasn't fair to Freya. This was their special day. The least Merlin could do was share it with her. Merlin plastered on a smile. For Freya's sake, he would act happy.

A high priest came up to preside over the ceremony. Merlin and Freya had already memorized their vows. They didn't need him. He just had to make the final declaration.

Merlin's blue eyes found Freya's green, and he said with conviction,

"I ,Merlin, take thee Freya to my wedded husband,

to have and to hold

from this day forward,

for better for worse,

for richer for poorer,

for fairer or fouler,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death do us part,"

A smile tugged at Freya's lips. She replied with a soft yet firm voice.

"I ,Freya, take thee Merlin to my wedded wife,

to have and to hold

from this day forward,

for better for worse,

for richer for poorer,

for fairer or fouler,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death do us part,"

"I give this ring as a token of my love for you." Merlin slipped a simple silver ring on her finger.

"I give this ring as a token of adoration of you." Freya slide his ring on her finger.

Then, the high priest said, "Then I declare you husband in wife. Merlin, you may now kiss your bride."

And, with these words, Merlin kissed his bride. And, they became one.

OK, I know that there is a LOT of Freya/Merlin nonsense. These chapters look just like fillers, but they are VERY important! Trust me! You'll understand what I mean in a few chapters. I'm not sure if I did the wedding right, but oh well. Medieval weddings weren't like ours anyway. :D Please review! I really want to update soon, but it is all in YOUR hands! ~ Merlinfanatic77


	12. Chapter 12

OK, People! First of all, I am SO sorry! Thus is NOT a chapter, it is just an author's note. Readernurse pmed me and said that I accidentally said Merlin would be Freya's wife or something along those lines. I was mortified! I was typing SUPER fast, because I was running of time to update. And, I had promised you guys I'd update tonight. So, since she was the only one who had read the update yet, I deleted the chapter and added a new one. For some reason, the chapter didn't delete. So, now there's two pretty much identical chapters, and I'm not sure how to fix it…. So, just IGNORE chapter 10! OK? Thanks! Please don't hate me! Oh, and thanks to readernurse for telling me that! I am SO glad you said something! I hate it when like you have chocolate on you face, and your friends don't tell you…. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! I know I don't deserve, but please forgive me and do so anyway. Hugs! ~ Merlinfanatic77


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Wow! 72 review! You guys are SPLENDICUROUS! (No, that's NOT a word I made up!) Thanks so much for**

**Reviewing – readernurse, DeaththeKidKat, writergirl142, Blood thirsty animal, LittleMissPsycho, bubzchoc, Sherlockedholmes, **

**Alerting - soel15, Loves the Supernatural, **

**animegal24 – You're sweeter! **

**writergirl142 - :D **

**animegal24 – You're more awesome!**

**DeaththeKidKat – Pompous and supercilious**

**Blood thirsty animal – Thanks for always being there! **

**My friend, Sherlockedholmes, informed me that I STILL haven't completely fixed the wedding mistake. I can't add yet ANOTHER chapter just to fix the mistake, so please accept my deepest apologies and ignore it. THANKS! :D **

**The reason I do the story is YOU! OK, as I warned you, now things get more exciting! :D ENJOY! **

Chapter fourteen: We Ride at Dawn

Morgana stood, stirring something in her cauldron. Satisfied that her concoction could be left for a few moments, she walked over to her small, wooden table. A stone dish sat on it, filled with water. Morgana stood, leaning over the table. "Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Camelot he cymþ" and "Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ" The water morphed into an image of Camelot. As she watched, a twisted smile grazed her lips.

~ break ~

Arthur slumped, head in his hands. He had tried to move on, but it was impossible. Merlin would never be forgotten. He was too great of a friend. Arthur sighed. He wouldn't rest until he found Merlin and apologized. "Sir Leon!" Arthur shouted, his mind made up.

"Yes, sire?"  
"There's one place we didn't look. I've heard of a magical lake a few miles ride from here. Merlin could be there."

Leon knew where this was going. Arthur looked into his eyes, daring him to question him.

"We ride at dawn."

Leon wasn't surprised. He knew that Arthur would do almost anything to get his friend back.

"Yes, sire."

Little did they know that Morgana's cold eyes were watching them.

~ break~

Merlin stood next to Freya. They were arguing for the first time.

"Why risk everything for a man who would have you executed?" She was saying.

"He's my _friend_." Merlin explained. "I would die a thousand times for him. Arthur is the other side of me! I can feel it in my bones – Morgana is up to something. And, Arthur will need my help."

"Fine." Freya relented. "But, only if I can come."

"It's fine with me."

"I'll travel in my other form. It's more comfortable that way." She kissed his cheek. "When will we go?"

"We ride at dawn."

~ break ~

Morgana smirked as she watched Arthur and Leon's conversation.

'The things he will do for that…man! (She refused to call him a warlock.) Well.' She thought. 'I can't let him have all the fun. I will meet them. What a happy reunion!' Morgan climbed into her bed, still smirking. She would need all the strength she could get to be fully energized for the battle that would surely follow.

Her last thoughts were, 'I'll leave at dawn.'

How was it? Horrible? What was your favorite/least favorite sentence? Do you like Freya or not? I probably did the scrying thing wrong, but that was what it had on the Merlin sight under scrying spells. PLEASE REVIEW! Remember, I update depending on how many reviews I get. You guys are amazing! Luv ya! ~ Merlinfantic77


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for reviewing – LittleMissPsycho, writergirl142, Tango Dancer,** **bubzchoc, and luna sage. Yu guys are always SO sweet! :D**

**Also, thanks SO much for reviewing, Blood thirsty animal, DeaththeKidKat, and Sherlockedholmes. You guys are always there for me and SO nice!  
**

**Thanks so much for alerting – LaelaRose and KittlyAbz**

**This is the big chapter! The one you all (unknowingly) have waited for. :D I hope you like it! Oh, and please don't kill me, thanks. – LOL! I should probably say It with more emotion. – PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *starts sobbing* It's not my fault! (Ok, maybe it is.) This chapter is pretty long, and I didn't really proof-read it. I hope you like it! :D Please review! READ ON!Enjoy! **

Chapter fifteen: Heartbroken

Merlin sat atop a large, white horse. He had convinced the druids that formed his council to let him wear the most casual clothes he owned on the trip. The clothes still looked royal, though. He was wearing a green tunic* and black breeches. Freya, sleek and magnificent, padded along beside his horse. They were having a conversation about whether or not they should try to make an alliance with the sidhe, when the party came to the portal that separated Miran from the edge of Camelot. All talking ceased, and Merlin made his way into the middle of the company. He closed his eyes and muttered a long spell.* The water in the lake parted, and the company ascended into the world above.

~ break ~

Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival made their way to the lake. They were arguing about how long they should search for Merlin before returning. Gwaine and Arthur said they should stay all night, while the other knights disagreed, saying they should only search for an hour or so. Soon, they were there on the magical lake's shores, looking around for a druid camp. That's when they saw the waters part. Merlin, Freya, and a group of around ten druids emerged from the inky-blue waters.

~ break ~

Merlin was just about to tell Freya that she should probably shape shift back to her usual self, when he spotted his friend.

"Arthur!" He shouted, running to the person he wanted to see more than anything in the world

Freya followed, but the druids stayed a little but back. But, before Arthur could apologize and the two sides could become one once more, something else happened – something that changed everything.

Merlin's long strides were leaving Freya behind. She was eager to meet the man her husband spoke so highly about, so she ran after him. But, alas, from Arthur's point of view, it looked like she was ready to pounce on his friend and his fellow knights. His warrior instincts were kicking in. Before he knew what he was doing, Arthur unsheathed his sword, and in one fluid moment, pierced the other side's beloved. Freya fell into Merlin's arms as he reeled back in shock. As her magic and energy left her, she transformed into the girl Merlin loved. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Freya." He breathed, tears welling in his eyes.

It was just like five years ago. Here she was, slain by Arthur again. They were even by the same lake. A tear trickled down Merlin's pale cheek. And, just like before, the wound was fatal. Healing magic was not Merlin's strongpoint, and he wasn't sure what to do. "Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle"* He whispered. It didn't work."Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd*. Þurhhæle dolgben*.Licsar ge staðol nu*!" He was getting desperate now. Nothing seemed to be working. More tears cascaded down his cheeks. Freya seemed to be slipping, sipping.

Arthur was obviously confused. He turned to the druids who were glaring at him. "How did the cat turn into this girl? Who is she? Why is Merlin crying?" He asked.

"He is our king's wife. You hurt our king!" One brave druid yelled. "I don't care if you are the 'Once and Future King!' You hurt our queen, and you made our king sorrowful!"  
"Your king? The only who is crying is Merlin!"

"Precisely." One druid spat. "_He_ is our king!"

Merlin was pale, shaking on the ground. "Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!* No, no!" He cried. He tried one last spell – his only hope. "Ge hailige*" He said in a barely audible whisper. Merlin rocked back and forth, holding Freya.

"It is too late for me, my love." Merlin caressed his cheek. "Be careful. I love you." And, with those words, Freya died in Merlin's arms. It was the same as five years ago.

"NO!" Merlin shouted to the heavens. "No. Not to Freya. Not to my Freya." He turned to Arthur. "How could you? You killed her! Not once, but twice! How could you? Now, she is banished from Albion forever!" He started crying even harder. No, no."

Arthur swallowed. "What does he mean?"

The druid glowered at him, rage clearly evident on his face. "You just killed Emrys' wife, again. When the land of Albion comes around, all magical creatures that were good shall come back to life to lve in the new land, as a reward for their service. But, if the person is called again, he may never witness Albion."

"So, you mean…"  
"Yes, you killed Emrys' wife. Now she is gone, forever."

The full weight of what the druid said hit Arthur. The cursed druid girl! He sunk to the ground and tried to put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin, I'm SO sorry-"

"Don't. Just don't." Merlin brushed his hand away. And, if it was even possible, Merlin's grief grew. He screamed in agony for all he was worth. He cried for Freya, for Balinor, for Lancelot, for all the people that had been killed. Merlin wanted nothing to do with Arthur, nothing to do with destiny. He was done trying to protect the other side. 'It's always for Arthur.' He thought. 'For once, could something nice happen to me?' Merlin was heartbroken. He had spent most of his energy trying to heal Freya, and now he was exhausted. He drew in a shaky breath as a another tear made its way down his cheek. And, that's when Morgana attacked.

*** There's a reason I had Merlin wear green. I don't think he has ever worn that color on the show, so I decided to have him wear it just for kicks. **

*** I looked up water spells on my spell sight, and none came up. I hope it's OK to just say he muttered a spell. **

*** This is the spell Merlin tried to use when Arthur was struck by the questing beast. **

*** Balinor used this spell to heal Arthur.**

*** Merlin tired this spell in the crystal caves episode. **

*** Another spell Merlin used in the crystal caves episode**

*** Used when Merlin cured Morgana**

*** Used in the coming of Arthur**

Now do you see why I put so many romantic chapters in? It was hard enough having Merlin's girlfriend he had known for a day or so die. But, with all of the time he had spent with her, it was harder to say goodbye, if you know what I mean. I almost cried, writing this. How was it? Will Merlin still protect Arthur after he killed his wife? Will Merlin even have enough power to fight her? You will find out in the next chapter. So, please REVIEW! You might just motivate me to update soon. I hope you like this chapter! You guys are AMZAING! Luv ya! ~ Merlinfantic77


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, it's not my fault that I haven't updated sooner! I couldn't understand Algebra, so my mom grounded me! But, as soon as I was un-grounded, I wrote this. On top of that, I only have 20 minutes for anything on the computer today – even un-Merlin things! *pouts* And, to make matters worse, I lost the ENTIRE chapter I had written in my notebook! So, I had to re-write it all over again! (Do you feel sorry for me yet?) You guys are the only reason I am writing right now. I hope this isn't horrible. Please forgive any mistakes. I love you all! Thanks so much for -**

**Reviewing - saroura92, DeaththeKidKat, Ellena Tyler, readernurse, Jossy99, LaelaRose, Blood thirsty animal, MerlinFan1996, Sherlockedholmes, LittleMissPsycho, Bookwormiie, bubzchoc, KittlyAbz, and chocolatecake1**

**Alerting – DDBchamp**

**I also want to thank my AMAZING beta, SylverSpyder. She is AWESOME, and the only reason this chapter is up right now is her. She has gone over and beyond what I thought she would do, giving me writing tips, and many ideas about how I should continue this story!**

**I hope this chapter does not disappoint! Oh, and I am SO sorry for all of you Freya fans! I really didn't like having to kill her, but it was necessary for the rest of the story. And, remember, what seems impossible can become possible, if you just have love. Oh, and you guys should check out some stories that my friend, Blood thirsty animal, wrote. They are REALLY good! :D**

**I cried while I wrote this which is really unusual because I already knew what would transpire. And, I'm not the person to cry. But, I'm telling you now, if you this does pull on your heart strings, CRY! I want this to be a really emotional chapter, and I want you guys to be COMPLETELY heartbroken! OK, maybe not THAT sad, but still. So, let me know if you cried, or at least were REALLY sad.**

**Well, without further a-do, READ ON!**

**Chapter sixteen: For the Heart of a Servant**

Merlin shook with heart-wrenching sobs. Hot tears spilled down his face, drowning him in misery. "No," He whispered. Another tear made its way down his cheek and dropped onto Freya's dress. "I can't lose you again. I cannot live without you!" As he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend it all away, another tear trickled out of the corner of his eye and ran down his pale cheek. Merlin bit his lip and brushed it away. He swallowed down the tears. He had to be strong.

Against Merlin's wishes, his hands shook as he lifted Freya off of him and onto the ground. He folded her hands over her heart, and, before he completely lost himself into grief, shut her eyes. Freya's purple gown was now a crimson color. Her brown hair was splayed around her shoulders, making her look every bit the queen she had become. Her red lips were turned up in a faint smile, and if Merlin had listened closely, he would have heard her faintly whisper, "Goodbye, my love."

As Merlin looked upon Freya's face, he was filled with a sudden rage. This was all Arthur's fault! He had killed Freya. How could he? Merlin's sorrow was momentarily gone, replaced with a fury that shook the earth. He screamed to the skies, enraged. FREYA WAS DEAD! The sky lit up as lightning streaked across the heavens. The ground shook with the deafening thunder. Wind whipped around Merlin's anguished form. He was kneeling, lifting his hands to the sky as if to ask, "Why?"

Arthur dropped his crimson sword to the ground. A thousand emotions flitted across his face: astonishment, sorrow, understanding, pity, and rage. The last one was directed towards himself. He cursed his stupidity, temper, and impulsiveness. This was all _his_ fault! He had caused his friend this pain, this sorrow.

Still stunned, Arthur dropped to his knees, suddenly exhausted. He ran a hand through his mop of hair. Merlin looked more upset than Arthur had ever seen him. As the skies lit up, Arthur felt a wave of panic roll through him. Was this Merlin's doing? Then, he remembered how powerful he was. He hadn't been told many of the stories of how Merlin had saved him and Camelot (Gauis thought it was Merlin's right to tell.), but he knew enough to consider Merlin a friend, even if Merlin didn't share the same feelings. And, Arthur hated seeing his friend upset, especially when it was his fault. He sighed. There was nothing he could do about it now, except try to be there for Merlin. He gazed at his friend, mentally screaming at his stupidity.

Merlin was sitting on the blood-stained grass, trying to control his frustration. Soon, his anger faded into sadness once more. He closed his eyes again, trying to push back sobs. He took a deep, shuddering breath and raised his eyes to meet Arthur's gaze.

"Everything I do is for you, Arthur." He whispered, almost to himself, "For once, could I just do something for me?" Merlin bent his head again, too heartbroken to do anything else.

Arthur put his head in his hands and bit his lip. The words hurt Arthur. A lot. Merlin had just confirmed that his thoughts were the same as Arthur's: Merlin always had Arthur's best interest in mind. He put his best friend before himself at all times, no matter the cost. He had had to go through so much pain and grief…. alone. – Balinor, Freya, Morgana… the list could go on and on.

Arthur did nothing for him in return. As if that wasn't bad enough, he hadn't even let Merlin do anything good for himself! It was always, "Save me from this, Merlin!", and "Get me that!" The king shook his head. He sighed, knowing that he had failed his best friend, that he had let Merlin down...

His thoughts were drawn back to the present as chillness crept into his bones. It felt as if all of the good in the world was gone, replaced by a coldness that shook Arthur to the core. He looked down at his servant, no, Emrys, no, his _friend_.

Merlin shivered in the cold breeze that seemed to swirl around him. Icy fingers brushed against his cheeks. His sapphire eyes, etched with pain, shifted nervously. It seemed like all of the wind had turned evil and dark as it swirled menacingly round the two boys. The wind was gathering dirt and dust, turning it into a black cyclone that screamed evil.

Merlin and Arthur shared a look of worry, momentarily forgetting the tension, focusing only on the danger.

Arthur couldn't help but notice his friend's alabaster skin and shivering. Merlin looked like he was going to faint. He was so weak from all of the crying and healing attempts. Arthur didn't know much about magic, but he knew enough to worry that Merlin would be too weak to help him fight this new evil – if there was even something to worry about.

Arthur's thoughts were drawn back to his friend as Merlin shivered again, wrapping his arms around himself. Arthur wanted to kneel down and give him a hug and keep him warm. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was about Freya and that he never meant what he had said in Camelot. He wanted to be there for his friend, but their current situation denied it.

As the two boys shielded their eyes from the debris around them, they realized that all of their men were gone. Where were they? Then, in union, the two sides of the coin spotted them. For some reason, they were all… asleep.

Arthur's thoughts were drawn back to the present when a strong gust of wind almost knocked him over. He looked over at his friend.

Merlin wasn't faring any better. If possible, he looked even worse than Arthur. He was so frail (He really needed to eat more.) and skinny that it looked like he couldn't survive a calm breeze, let alone a hurricane.

Merlin's eyes were drawn to the black circle. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous – Okay, maybe terrified. His eyes followed the twister, and he soon felt nauseous.

Arthur could only watch, worried, as Merlin groaned and put a hand to his stomach. Arthur frowned and glanced at the whirlwind, wondering what could have made his friend so sick.

The cyclone spun and spun in a dizzying spiral. It seemed to get darker and more twisted with each second, if that was even possible.

If Merlin hadn't been close to losing his breakfast, he would have detected something important in the central of the black whirlwind. But, despite his squeamish feelings, he still had a strange sensation in his gut. He couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something dark, something mysterious and… _pure evil_ was inside the blackness. But, as much as he racked his brain to try to think of what it was, he couldn't place his finger on it.

The answer hit him right when the dust exploded, leaving a smirking Morgana in its place.

Magic!

"Oh, isn't this priceless?" She smirked, "I've always wanted to kill you, Arthur. But, there is one thing I have craved more: To shake the loyalty from this... _traitor_. Well, today I get both."

**So, was it worth the wait? Please review and show that you like these longer updates.**

**IMPORTANT! If you check out the beginning of my profile, you will see three stories I might write. PLEASE PM ME AND LET ME KNOW WHICH I SHOULD WRITE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF RIGHT NOW! Also, if anyone wants to write a story with me, pm me! Thanks! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! My friend, Blood thirsty animal, said that it wasn't letting you guys review the last chapter! So, I'm posting this short an for you guys to post your reviews of the previous chapter. Hope it works! Thanks for reading! ~ MF


	17. Chapter 17

***shields face* Ok, ok, I know I'm a HORRIBLE person! I've said it before, and it's true! Not only have I not updated in forever, but this isn't even a real chapter! So, here's the deal. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I don't have motivation, and… yeah. So, I'll try my hardest to write something soon. But, I'm not being entirely useless. I am currently revising the previous chapters. The battle will be longer in the beginning as will the rest of the chapters. Also, there will be no double chapters. :D Some new characters may even be added in. Since I'm revising it, it looks pretty bad right now, though. XD. Hopefully, I'll be done pretty soon! Also, if anybody could somehow make/get a picture for my story, I'd be eternally grateful and give that person an everlasting stash of virtual cookies! :D Hope to see ya soon! :D ~ MF**


End file.
